wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ezra (DW1)
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Orphans Book One: Claws of Betrayal |-|Ezra (Before)= UNDERGOING A REVAMP Hope when you take that jump, you don’t fear the fall Hope when the water rises, you built a wall Description Hope when the crowd screams out, it's screamin' your name hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay Ezra is a male SkyWing-NightWing. His face has somewhat of a NightWing build. His underbelly is red, and so are his spines, horns, claws and wing membranes. The rest of his scales are black. The outlines of his eyes are orange, and his eyes are an odd purplish-blue. His body and neck are lean like a SkyWing, and so are his legs. He is considered a handsome dragon. Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad. The only way you can know is give it all you have Personality Ezra is a bitter, angry dragonet. He is most comfortable when he is by himself and left alone by other dragons. Because of his broken past, Ezra trusts no one, not even himself sometimes. He is usually rude and passive-aggressive towards most dragons. And I hope that you don't suffer, but take the pain Hope when the moment comes, you'll say... I, I did it all I, I did it all History I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did Ezra was the hybrid son of a female SkyWing named Fox and a pureblooded NightWing named Cyclone. Before Ezra hatched, his two parents got in a huge fight after Fox found out Cyclone's true intentions. The NightWing had only partnered with Fox so that he could sell their hybrid dragonet for money in the black market. Fox managed to escape with the unhatched Ezra. After Ezra hatched, Fox found a home in a forest next to the RainWing kingdom. Ezra lived with his mother peacefully for several moons, clueless to the fact that he had a deranged NightWing for a father. It wasn't long before Cyclone found Ezra and Fox. the NightWing was enraged, setting fire to Fox and Ezra's house. Fox told her terrified dragonet to run, and Ezra did, but Cyclone brutally wounded Fox and succeeded in capturing Ezra. Cyclone took his son to the Black Market to close the deal on Ezra. However the dragon that had made the deal with Cyclone had no use for Ezra anymore, and told Cyclone the deal was off. Driven into a fit of anger, Cyclone killed the dragon and then attempted to kill Ezra with a knife. Almost succeeding, the mentally insane SkyWing left his son and later committed suicide. Broken and injured by his wound and his father, Ezra managed to survive his injury, but not his broken heart. He lived on his own for a few years, moving across Pyrriah to find a place to reside before he got caught up in a bounty-hunting group at the age of 5 and was partnered with a male NightWing named Matthias. Ezra's partner was an odious dragon, but Ezra admired him because of his thieving skills. Matthias and Ezra were hired to steal some valuable gems from a SkyWing mansion for a large sum of money. They made it into the mansion safely, but as soon as they had packed up the chest, Matthias shoved Ezra into a booby trap, injuring his partner's left wing before escaping out the window with the treasure. Ezra was trapped and injured- again. He was caught by several SkyWing guards, but he half-lied that he had been dragged into the mess by a mad NightWing and then been blamed for the crime. He was held trial at the SkyWing court, and Queen Firebreather was the jury. After making several confessions, he was let free, but was later found out to be allied with the Blood Talons, a group of bounty hunters. Ezra was immediately thrown in prison with a five-year penalty. The SkyWings hadn't noticed his secret weapon, though. Ezra transformed his silver bracelet into his hidden pocketknife and spent all night picking the lock to the prison. He was finally able to get out and knock the guards out before escaping out the back way through the prison. He fled the Sky Kingdom and headed for Jade Mountain. He took refuge in the caves there for a short amount of time before setting off again, far away from the Sky Kingdom. He returned to the Blood Talons but the leader, Rashii, tried to kill Ezra for failing his mission. He didn't kill Ezra, but succeeded in severely wounding him before leaving him to die. Ezra tried to flee, but he lost consciousness. He was found by a female NightWing, who brought him to a hospital to have him cleaned up. When the doctors asked Ezra where he came from, Ezra said he worked alone. Thinking that he was too young to be out on his own, the dragons sent the orphaned Ezra to a caretaking village on an island near the Kingdom of the Sea. It was called Flamewielder's Island. Ezra was brought to the orphanage/school there against his will. He tried to fight his way out, but he was restrained by several of the Caretakers. Ezra had no choice but to attend the school there. He sat in the very back of the class, plotting his escape. He still didn't trust anyone. When a tiny earthquake struck and knocked some rocks down near the back of the orphanage, several of the schooling dragonets offered to go check it out. Ezra was introduced to Mirage, the IceWing-SkyWing, Harrier (DtLG) the SkyWing and Sunset the Sand/Rain hybrid. Ezra hated all three of the dragonets. Mirage was wary of Ezra, Harrier was shy, but Sunset was the only one who opened up to him. The little hybrid with one eye instantly showed compassion towards Ezra and made an attempt to be friendly, but Ezra shunned her. The only thing that Ezra liked about Sunset was the golden necklace that she wore. At first Ezra tried to steal it from her, but his conscience got the better of him and he didn't. Ezra and the others discovered that the noise had just been from a fallen boulder. They were found by Lunar, one of the Caretakers. The NightWing dragoness ordered them to return to class. Harrier agreed, saying that Falconcatcher couldn't find them. Most of the dragonets feared the word of the aggressive Caretaker, so they headed back. They bumped into Falconcatcher. The prickly TempestWing started harassing Harrier, and Mirage defended him, causing a fight broke out. Ezra, not knowing what else to do, tackled Falconcatcher and slammed her to the ground. Badly injured, the TempestWing hauled herself off to the Medical Den. The dragonets were punished for their actions by Chrysalis, a MudWing caretaker. Ezra was enraged by all of the action and yelled at the dragons, saying that he hated everyone and he just wanted to be alone. He ran and hid in a cave to hide his grief. He was found by Sunset, Harrier and Chrysalis, who were concerned. Ezra told them to leave him alone. Chrysalis was enraged, telling him that he could not speak to the Caretakers that way. Ezra yelled back. Sunset tried to break up the fight, but it was too late. Ezra quickly unsheathed his bracelet/pocket knife and lunged for Chrysalis. The MudWing Caretaker fended him off with fire, but Ezra rolled out of the way. He was about to end Chrysalis's life, when suddenly a memory came back to him of his father trying to kill Ezra in the same way. He gave up and told them that he didn't want to fight. Chrysalis viewed Ezra as a danger, and warned him to stay back. After Ezra raced out of the cave, Sunset pleaded with Chrysalis to go easy on him because he was hurt and heartbroken. Chrysalis refused, still sure that Ezra was a danger. Sunset went after Ezra in an attempt to comfort him. At first Ezra was rude towards her, but after a moment he let her talk. Sunset told Ezra that she didn't think he was a bad dragon... just lost and heartbroken. Ezra's eyes stung with tears as Sunset told him that she would be there for him, but he didn't respond. After a moment of silence, Sunset left, leaving Ezra alone and thinking about what she had said. Later that night Ezra thought about escaping, but decided against it. With his wings drooping Ezra headed back to his sleeping cave and fell asleep. That morning Ezra woke up, looking for Sunset, but the golden hybrid was nowhere to be found. The only thing left was Sunset's golden necklace, the one that Ezra had been wanting to steal. Angry, Ezra blamed Harrier for Sunset's absense. Harrier begged Ezra for mercy, saying that he had nothing to do with it, and Ezra backed off. Ezra looked everywhere for Sunset with the help of Mirage, but when they couldn't find Sunset they went looking for Harrier again. To everyone's dismay, Harrier was nowhere to be found either. It was assumed that Harrier had run off. Before Ezra and Mirage reached the Orphanage, they were stopped by Chrysalis. The MudWing Caretaker asked them what they were doing, and Ezra told her everything that had happened. By the time he was finished he was almost in tears, but Chrysalis showed no compassion. She demanded that Ezra calmed down and said that she would help them look for Sunset and Harrier. This brought Ezra to the thought why do I care about these dragons? After searching for several hours, Chrysalis said that she couldn't help them anymore. She told them that she may call the staff if Sunset or Harrier didn't appear before nightfall. Ezra suggested that they go and find Flamewielder, but Mirage was hesitant. Trout and Lunar, who had overheard Ezra's suggestion, told the dragonets to get back to the Orphanage. Overcome by anger again, Ezra lunged for Lunar, pinning the NightWing down. Trout commanded them to stop, but no one listened to the SeaWing. Mirage tried to assist, but he was knocked away by Lunar. Out of nowhere, Harrier emerged from the sky, blasting Lunar with fire. Enraged, the NightWing Caretaker smashed Harrier against a rock. Harrier fell unconscious, and it was then that Ezra realized fighting was pointless. He demanded that Lunar back off, and she did. Ezra and Mirage rushed over to Harrier, and then Ezra asked for a doctor. After Trout revealed that he was a doctor, Harrier was rushed into the Orphanage and placed into a Medical Room. Mirage, who had been hostile to Ezra up until this time, shocked Ezra with his statement. The IceWing-SkyWing hybrid took pity on Ezra and asked Ezra if he wanted to be his adopted brother. Shocked and surprised, Ezra could only nod. No one had ever wanted to be that close to Ezra. As Mirage, Ezra and Trout hovered over the injured Harrier, the dragonets met three new students; Panda, a shy Ice/Night hybrid, Particle, a hostile IceWing, and Nisip*, an outgoing SandWing with no filter. Particle and Ezra were instantly enemies, but Panda hung back. Panda inquired why all the dragonets were in the room. Ezra said that Harrier was injured, and they were making sure he was all right. Particle asked why he should care. Ezra was instantly enraged and he yelled at Particle. Obviously pleased to be in a fight, Particle argued back. Trout demanded that everyone leave the room, but no one listened. Harrier partially woke up and insisted that the dragonets stay. Ezra defended Harrier, and in an instant Harrier was awake and wrapping Ezra in a hug. Surprised, Ezra hugged Harrier back. Particle sneered and made fun of them, causing Harrier to get angry. Ezra held Harrier back, not wanting to get anyone hurt again. Particle continued to jab rude comments at Harrier. Ezra told Particle to leave Harrier alone, but the IceWing didn't listen. He stalked right up to Harrier. Harrier kicked Particle in the snout, and the IceWing lunged for Harrier. Ezra intercepted Particle and smashed him against the wall. Trout demanded that the dragons get out, but no one seemed to hear him once again. Ezra shoved Particle away, saying that he didn't want to fight. Particle said "I do" and sliced his claws down Ezra's side. After the fight broke up, Trout ordered all of the dragonets to leave the cave. After finishing looking at Harrier, the SkyWing dragonet left the cave as well. It was then that Ezra told everyone about what he thought had happened to Sunset. He told his new friends that he thought Sunset had been kidnapped, and then he said that they really needed to go to Flamewielder. Several of them agreed, but a few of the dragonets were still wary. Trout, overhearing the conversation, suggested that they visit Taupe, who was the Head Caretaker. They agreed and went to the female MudWing, who lived on the far side of the Orphanage. She was kind, but wary, and said she would look into the missing dragonets. However she said that it may take a few weeks, which made Ezra even more eager to find Flamewielder. Ezra went looking for Panda, wanting to bring up the subject with her, but when he found her she was gone, and the only thing left was her Yin and Yang necklace. Panicked, Ezra rushed down the hallway, only to trip over the dead body of Trout. The SeaWing Caretaker had been knifed in the back. He was dead. When Mirage and Ezra went looking for help, they found Particle in his room, sobbing. Ezra, still not ready to forgive him, wondered if he was crying because he was guilty. Particle protested, saying it was because he was going to be 'taken care of' for his anger issues. Ezra then inquired further about what Particle meant, and Particle said that he had overheard Taupe and Trout talking about him. Particle said that they were going to send him away to be 'taken care of' for his anger issues. Ezra softened a bit, but not much. It was then that they decided to go and visit Flamewielder without the permission of other Caretakers. When they went looking for Harrier, the SkyWing dragonet said that he had touched Panda's necklace and recieved a prophecy. When Ezra incredulously asked if Harrier was a NightWing, Harrier got his feelings hurt and refused to tell Ezra. Ezra begged Harrier to tell him, but Harrier just said he would laugh like the others and pushed by Ezra. Mirage, seeing Harrier running away, went to ask Ezra what had happened. Ezra started to tell Mirage, when a cry of pain from Harrier made them both jump up. Harrier had collapsed, clutching his head. Ezra, feeling terrible, said that it was all his fault and started to sob. Mirage, being the sentimental one, wrapped his wings around Ezra and let him cry into his shoulder. Ezra looked down at Harrier and asked if the SkyWing dragonet should be their brother too. Mirage agreed, as long as Harrier wanted to. After drying his tears and making sure Harrier was all right, Ezra gathered the dragonets and told them the plan to go to Flamewielder. Harrier, still upset about his vision, didn't speak much. He mumbled something about a Prophecy, and when Ezra inquired about it once more, Harrier told them. “Even the smallest light can shine through the darkness... even the smallest darkness can penetrate light. Yin and Yang will create peace out of war when the sky turns to fire.” Harrier had said. Ezra thought it sounded like Panda, but Harrier was skeptical. Ezra pushed the thought of the prophecy out of his mind and focused on finding Flamewielder. A screech behind them let the dragonets know that they had forgotten about Particle. When the IceWing dragonet rushed in, he angered Harrier, resulting in a quick but harmless fight. Mirage commanded the two of them to stop, and they reluctantly did. When the dragonets finally tried to leave, they were intercepted by Lunar. As the NightWing Caretaker tried to fight them back into the caves, Particle lunged for her back and snapped her neck. When the other dragonets got onto him for killing Lunar, Particle insisted that he had just been trying to keep them safe. Harrier, horrified that Particle had killed Lunar, insisted that they pay tribute to Lunar's body by burying her. Ezra reluctantly agreed, and they placed Lunar's body under earth and stone. As Harrier leaned against Ezra, feeling tired, Ezra tried to call him 'little brother.' Harrier had jerked back in shock and told Ezra that 'he was more to him than just family or friends.' Still confused and a little hurt, Ezra offered a hasty apology. Harrier said it was fine, and then the group of dragonets headed off for Flamewielder's. As one of the guards flew for Ezra, Ezra felt a little thrum in his satchel. Feeling confused, Ezra ignored the oncoming guard and realized that it was Panda's necklace that was thrumming. Ezra lifted it out, and as soon as the guard lunged for Ezra, the Yin and Yang necklace thrummed to life and let out a blast of supernatural energy, throwing the guards backwards. Ezra, shocked by what had happened, could only stare down at the little black and white necklace, but the others all told him to come on into the castle. The dragonets seized their chance and went into the castle. As they reached the obsidian palace, the dragonets were intercepted by guards. BLAH THIS IS A WIP *Nisip is owned by Mooncicle and was used in a RP with Ezra And with every broken bone ''I swear I lived.'' What do you think of Ezra?? HE'S AMAZING He's pretty cool! Eh, he's fine (comment why you think so) He's good, but needs more work (comment what) I don't like him (comment why) He's horrible (comment why) HE IS THE WORST DRAGON EVER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER (comment why) DreamingWolf's OCs are all awesome //wink wink// What do you think of the coding?? It's incredible! It's pretty cool! Eh, it's fine (comment why you think so) It's good, but needs more work (comment what) I don't like it (comment why) It's horrible (comment why) IT IS THE WORST CODING EVER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER (comment why) |-|Relationships= Mirage- wip Harrier- wip Sunset- wip Panda- wip Particle- wip Spider- wip |-|Gallery= ART WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Ezra-by-Dreaming.jpg|Ezra by DreamingWolf1 Erza wip.jpg|Ezra WIP by Dewdrop! He looks awesome so far! Erza.png|Annnndddddddd the FINISHED EZRA BY DEWDROP!!! WOW HE LOOKS AMAZING!?!?! Ezraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Ezra ref by Dreaming Ezra-headshot-by-Dreaming.jpg|Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand this is also by me Ezrasketch2.png|By Artemis!!! He looks so amazing! AF58183D-BB3B-493C-8865-6AB5FE447470.jpeg|By Dragonflywarrior!!!! (wat he looks amazinG!?!) FEAADC82-4D66-4F47-A57F-48BBD15EB03F.jpeg|By MistydaAwesomeSeaWing!!! (eee he's so cool!) IMG 4900.png|Ezra ref by Snowclaw!! Tysm! EzrarefbyDreamong.png|Digital ref by DreamingWolf1 Hes ezrangry.png|Ezra ref by GlamorousSneaking!! Thank you! Ezra.jpg|bY conSteLaTiOnNATiON oH my GAWsh He looks GOOD Edgy boyo.png|By a certain angry squirrel!!!!!! Thank you SO much, he is hot!|link=An Angry Squirrel Ezrrier pride2.jpg|Ezrrier broship by ME! (Harrier is owned by Digger) Ezra12.png|Lil' Ezzie by frost! OMIGOSHSHSGDG8WYD HE IS SO CUTE! Ezra FR.png|In Flight Rising form (color by me, credit goes to FR artists) Ezzieeeeee.jpg|Ezra sketch by me!! Ezrabounce.gif|By Squirrel!! SO CUTE! Ezra byElement.jpeg|By QE1!!!! TYSM! |-|Ref= Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Mature Content